Bulwif
Bulwif Lugh, or Bulwif of Burstuk, ''the ''7th Sovereign of Arcadia, Baron of Burstuk, Lord of Hunters, was the last Sovereign to rule Arcadia before its fall in the Battle of Arcadia. History Bulwif was born on January 31st, XXX, his parents' names unknown. What we do know of Sovereign Bulwif's early history was that he lived, from birth to young adulthood in poverty. All details between these periods are either unconfirmed or pure conjecture. His history is more solidly defined as Sovereign Cassus took note of Bulwif- According offical Aeyzerian documents, Bulwif had left the city walls of Burstuk with nothing more than a dagger to claim a bush tiger's pelt in order to help support his ailing mother. His father, had, at this time had abandoned the family. No other details exist of his father from this point on. When news of the brave 15-year-old's feat reached the ears of Sovereign Cassus, he, had decided against advisement and adopted the young man and his mother, as to provide them proper housing and health. Such a deed, however, did not go without suspicion from Bulwif. While not wanting to accept the charity of others, it would be a slight upon the Sovereign's honor to refuse such hospitality. While Bulwif did accept the invitation into the Sovereign's home, he could not accept anyone but himself near his mother. Even when Imperial Physicians arrived to help diagnose and treat Bulwif's mother, he would not let them near her. Such protectiveness even put one of the Physicians at harm as he attempted to examine Bulwif's mother directly, resulting in the Physician himself losing his dominant hand. However, the only person he could not deny was the Sovereign. Every night, the Sovereign Cassus would visit and have words with the young Bulwif over dinner, and much to his chagrin, sat next to and spoke to his mother as well. According to Cassus' journal this was a long and arduous process of gaining the boy's trust, and through that, the Sovereign hoped to help Bulwif's mother. While he had gained some modicum of trust, he could see the boy struggling to stay his sword arm as he interacted with her. Even with the Sovereign's knowledge of medicine, he could not determine the disease which plagued his mother. Even at the Sovereign's own request, Bulwif would not allow the physicians to see his mother. Two years passed, and Cassus would visit everyday. However, one day, Bulwif's mother fell with fiery fever. Skeptical of medicine and science, he held his beliefs in the Forest Gods of Arcadia, whom he hoped would revitalize his mother. However that day would never, and a truly darker day would replace it. His mother would die as he slept at the foot of his mother's bed. She passed quietly, but the void Bulwif's heart was immeasurable. Another year passed. Bulwif, after grieving, is visited one day by Cassus, who now at the ripe age of 64. Forced to begin gathering and grooming possible successors, he selected Bulwif to the Sovereign's Clutch. For five years, he would train under the wing of Cassus, to understand the sciences, the dance of politics, the cadence of war, and the poetry of philosophy. Upon his release from the Clutch, Bulwif joined the Arcadian Guard, defending outlying Aeyzerian colonies. For five years, he would see the worst that humanity had to offer- for indeed, during this period, Arcadia and her children colonies were beset by a siege of organized crime and piracy, as well as incursions from corporations such as Gaia. He would see bloodshed and brutality not unlike what was seen during the Vatican's 13th Crusade. Bulwif quickly ascended through the ranks, rising from Second Lieutenant to Captain in four months, not as matter of his leadership ability, but necessity to maintain the chain of command. He would maintain the rank of Captain for the remainder of his service. Throughout his command as a Captain and Commanding Officer of a company, no man survived under his command for more than two months- even his senior officers would perish on the battlefield. Make no mistake, Bulwif was no coward, for he fought like a man crazed. In his diaries, he would write: "The light has left my life. All that remains is death. Not be feared, but simply expected. My men know this, and they know it well. However, as much as I await death's cold grasp, he refuses to grace me such peace. I have lived a hundred battles and a hundred lifetimes, and I know now that my greatest error was forsaking my mother. Should I be refused death, I would hope simply to return home." And it had just seemed to be his fate that he would survive every battle, and those under him would all perish. In time, his company would become known as the Razor Gors, and feared by their enemies and allies alike. When those five years had passed, Sovereign Cassus died from complete heart failure. And as named in his will, Bulwif would be his successor. When the citizenry asked as to why Cassus would elect a boy from the slums as his successor, his will stated: "In all my life, I have never seen anyone protect something so dear to him as Bulwif his mother. I love this country dearly. I love its people, and I would not have it seen torn asunder by forces external. And so, I would elect Bulwif of Burstuk to the Seat of Sovereignty, so that he may protect and safeguard Aeyzeria so long as he lives. Long live the Sovereign. Long Live Aeyzeria." Bulwif, found renewed purpose in his life, and with knowledge and experience of the atrocities mankind was capable of, Bulwif made it his lifelong mission to stop wars before they happen. Because of this, he would invite the criticism of his fellow Sibling-Sovereigns for his liberal application of force wherever he saw fit. However, such actions proved vindicated when evidence of his deployment of Scythe and Myrmidon teams had prevented enemy encroachment and further weakening of the Arcadian Frontier. Within three years, Bulwif secured all airspace belonging to Arcadia and its children colonies, an feat once deemed impossible by Cassus. Arcadia would expand and enjoy peace and prosperity for ten years, until the Entity threat arrived. Aeyzeria and the Federation, both sworn rivals would gather arms against this threat. Bulwif, would dedicate the latter half of his life to combating the Entity threat. The Human-Entity War is a constant tug of war, with the combined might of Gaia, the Federation, and Aeyzeria, they manage to fight and push out the Entities in the 14th year of the war. For a whole year, humanity enjoyed some amount of peace, as the only hostile activity from the Entities onward were simply small skirmishes at best. However, in the 16th year of the war, what would be dubbed as the Entity Armada would arrive. The Armada was nearly six Astronomical Units long and wide in its original formation before breaking off into dozen smaller Fleet-Swarms. These Swarms would isolate singular systems and purge all life before moving onto the next system. This was a behavioral pattern that could not be stopped without completely annihilating the Swarm in question. As such, many of the frontier worlds of the Perimeter Systems would be destroyed instantly. While there were some victories against the Fleet-Swarms, the majority of battles against them proved complete losses. Knowing this, humanity united under the cruel fact brought forth by Bulwif: Humanity would not be able to hold against this menace. Gaia, and the Federation concurred- and in first act of human unity in the history of mankind, we endeavored to build the Exodus Gate, a device to ferry mankind entirely to another galaxy, far, far away.